Thanksgiving To Remember
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Jessica and Jenna are spending Thanksgiving with their husbands in Napa. Just a little Thanksgiving story. Dean/OC, Chris/OC


This is a short little Thanksgiving story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OC's. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Jessica Ambrose smiled as she and her husband, Dean, arrived in Napa Valley. They were spending Thanksgiving there with her sister, Jenna and her husband, Chris. Jessica and Jenna's parents had died a few years earlier so, they didn't really have any family besides their husbands. And this year, they managed to talk Dean and Chris into a wine tasting trip to Napa for Thanksgiving.

She smiled as they pulled into the parking lot of the Westin Verasa Napa Hotel. They had reserved two king suites. "I'm so glad we decided this." She said as they got out of the SUV. "I love Napa."

"I'm ready for the wine tasting." He laughed as he got the bags out and they headed into the hotel lobby. They were soon checked in and she couldn't wait for Jenna and Chris to arrived.

They had made plans to see a few wineries. Which included taking the Napa Valley Wine train on Thanksgiving Day because they served multiple course gourmet meal.

They had just finished unpacking when there was a knock on the door. Dean was quick to answer it. "Hey, man." Chris said as he walked in with Jenna

"Hey." Dean replied. "Ready for this?"

"The wine." Chris laughed.

"Men." Jenna said and headed to where her sister was. "Right, sis?"

"Yep." Jessica smiled. "But I am looking forward to this trip."

"Me too."

The next afternoon, they headed to the train. Dean took Jessica's hand as they boarded the train. They were showed to their table in the Vista Dome car. "This is amazing." Jessica said as the train started and they were soon on their three and half hour journey.

"I can't believe how beautiful this is." Jenna said as they looked out. She turned to Chris smiled.

As the train departed, they were given a glass of sparkling California Wine. It was customary in the Vista Dome. They watched as the scenery went by. It really was a beautiful country.

Chris held up his glass. "To a wonderful Thanksgiving and to my amazing wife and her equally amazing sister. May this be a Thanksgiving to remember. Cheers."

"Cheers." They all said together and then took a drink.

They got comfortable again as the train continued. Sunset was going to be at 4:51pm that evening. The train stopped at 4:51 and they enjoyed a glass of wine as the sunset.

"That's so beautiful." Jessica said as she took a picture of it. She felt Dean wrap his arm around her waist. She leaned back against him. It was so peaceful. It did remind her of the sunset that she saw at their Las Vegas house.

Once the sun set, they took their seats again and were given more wine. It wasn't long, it seemed, that dinner was served. It was a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. Jenna looked at Jessica. "We have to do the tradition."

Jessica smiled. "Yes, we do." She put down her silverware. "I will go first." She replied. "It has always been tradition in our family to say what you're thankful for. So, I'm thankful that we are all here this year. I'm thankful for my sister, who is my best friend. I'm thankful for her husband, who has made my sister the happiest I've seen her." She then turned to her husband. "And most importantly, I am very thankful for my husband. You have been my rock this year and every year since we met. I'm so thankful that you were brought into my life. And I can't wait for the rest of our life together and many more Thanksgivings. I love you. Happy Thanksgiving everyone."

"Happy Thanksgiving." They repeated.

Jenna smiled and looked at them. "Well, I am thankful that we are here. I'm thankful for my sister, who I don't know what I would do without. I'm thankful for Dean, because he loves my sister more than anything. And I'm thankful for my husband. We have been married for many years and each day is like the first day. I love you, baby." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Well, I guess I will go next." Dean replied. "I'm not use to this. But I am thankful for my family here and everywhere. And I'm thankful for my wife. Jessica, I love you more than anything in the world. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you."

"Well, I guess that makes me last." Chris laughed. "Well, I'm thankful that we are all healthy and happy. I'm thankful for family and friends. And I'm thankful for my wife. She is my soulmate and my heart." He looked at her. "I love you more I can say." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Now, we can eat." Jessica smiled. They dug into the dinner and enjoyed the wine that went with each course. It really was a wonderful and relaxing train ride.

The next day, they headed to Kendall-Jackson Vineyard Estates. Which was Jessica's favorite wine. "Welcome, I'm Nancy." The lady said as she greeted them. Dean and Chris had arranged for a private wine tasting for themselves and the girls. "Welcome to Kendall-Jackson. We have a wonderful wine and cheese tasting for you guys. If you will follow me." They followed her to a private table where several glasses were set up for each of them. "Alright, this is our Stature wine. We have Chardonnay and Cabernet." She poured them each a little bit of each.

"Oh I like the Chardonnay." Jessica replied.

"Good. Then you will like the next one." Nancy replied. "We have our Jackson Wine. And we have Chardonnay, Pinot Noir, Syrah, Merlot, and Cabernet." She had them each pick two wines they wanted taste.

"I'm, apparently, a Chardonnay girl." Jessica laughed as the wine she liked best was the Chardonnay.

"I've always known that baby." Dean said with a smile and kissed her.

Chris laughed. "How about you, babe?" He asked Jenna. "Which one do you like?"

She smiled. "I like the Pinot Noir."

"Well, I will have to buy you some." He smiled.

The next one they tried were the Grand Reserve. Then they tried the Vintner's Reserve and finally the K-J Avant. They left the winery with several bottles of wine and headed to the hotel. They were only doing one winery a day.

The next day they headed to Domaine Chandon winery. Jessica had heard good things about their wine and the winery. This time, she and Jenna had arranged for their tasting, as Domaine Chandon, was Jenna's favorite..

"Welcome." The lady smiled. "I'm Carol and welcome to Domaine Chandon."

"Thank you." Jessica smiled.

"We have a tasting for you on the patio. We picked some of the wines for you." She said as she lead them to the patio and they were soon seated. They tried all the winery exclusive wines. Both Jessica and Jenna laughed at Dean and Chris as both drank a little too much. She knew Dean was more of a beer drinker but she was glad he agreed to the wine tasting. They, once again, left the winery with several bottles of wine.

"They are going to think we are alcoholics." Dean said as they headed back to the hotel for a late dinner. He and Chris had set up seperate romantic dinners for the girls.

Jessica laughed. "What can I say? We like the wine."

"Well, we have one more thing to do tonight." Chris said. "We have planned dinner for you guys and we have your favorite wines there."

Jenna smiled. "You spoil me. Well, us."

"You both are worth it." He replied as they pulled into the hotel.

Both couples were showed to private dining areas in the La Toque Restaurant. "I hope you will like this." Dean said as the waiter showed them the menu.

Slow Roasted Willie Bird Turkey with Wild Mushroom Roasted Garlic Gravy, Chestnut Herb Stuffing, Potato Puree and Steamed Broccoli Hollandaise were on the menu for them. And it was served with 2011 Pinot Noir, Chasseur, "Umino", Russian River Valley. For dessert, they were served Pumpkin Ice Cream Profiteroles with Egg Nog Anglaise and Cristol Sparkling Wine.

Jessica smiled at Dean as they sat there after their meal. "This has really been a great trip. I'm glad you agreed to this."

"Anything for you baby." He smiled and kissed her. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving." She repeated and kissed him this time. "Let's get out of here." She said to him. He smiled and they headed upstairs.

While Dean and Jessica were enjoying their dinner and night, Chris and Jenna were enjoying theirs.

"Happy Thanksgiving and Early anniversay." Chris said with a smile and kissed her.

"Happy Thanksgiving and Early anniversay to you." She replied as their food was served.

Their menu included Kaluga Caviar with Lightly Scrambled Egg and Crumpets served with Champagne Philipponnat, Royale Réserve Brut. Twice Cooked Paine Farm Squab with Choucroute Duxelles and Three Onions served with 2009 "L'Autre", Terre Rouge, Sierra Foothills, was the next course. Finally for dessert, they had Pecan-Oat Tart with Braised Pears and Salted Caramel Ice Cream served with 2010 Vin Santo del Chianti, Badia di Morrona.

After their dinner, they headed upstairs too. They wanted to enjoyed their anniversay and exchange gifts. Chris still couldn't believe that they had been married for five years. Some days, it felt like they had just gotten married and other days it felt like they had been married for twenty plus years. But he could love her anymore.

Both couples enjoyed their time together and the trip. It was proving to be one of the best Thanksgivings ever and both couples were looking forward to more trips and holidays together.

Please Review!


End file.
